


What it's like (dating Andrew)

by Im_really_confused



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Andrew is a supportive boyfriend, Defensive, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Interviews, M/M, Neil Josten Needs a Hug, Neil is protective, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Protective, Protective Neil Josten, Reporter, Soft Neil Josten, Very Very Light Angst, andrew and neil are IN LOVE, but he does the usual andrew thing, dialogue ugh, everyone stans them, horrible reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_really_confused/pseuds/Im_really_confused
Summary: Neil is happy, he won his game, and he gets to go home to his boyfriend.First, he's got to speak to a reporter.---In which Neil gets sick of the questions, goes off at a reporter and defends Andrew.Andrew isn't impressed (or so he says).
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 326





	What it's like (dating Andrew)

Neil’s chest was heaving, a pleased grin resting on his face, they had just won the championship and he was ready to celebrate with his team. Unfortunately, he had to deal with the journalists first, however, for the first time he wasn’t dreading it too much, the game had been that good and they would have to say something really out of line for Neil to respond sharply, he was that happy.

Neil grinned at the camera knowing in the back of his head he was inadvertently grinning at thousands of people through their TVs, including Andrew. Neil turned his attention back to the journalist as she started to ask a question.

“So, Neil, you must be proud of your team after that, what a show!”

Neil heaved a little as he tried to catch his breath, “so proud, we’ve worked really hard this year, and you can really see the payoff, I’m so proud of them all.”

The journalist paused a moment before she continued, to see if he had anything more to say, but moved on once she realised, he was done.

“So, up against the Bears, there were some tense moments occasionally throughout the game today, do you think that impacted your play?”

Neil smirked a little as he wiped his forehead, “no, it wouldn’t be a fox game if there wasn’t some tension, I mean Exy is one of the most violent sports, you don’t become a fan if you are fainthearted. But to answer your question, no, it didn’t impact our game.”

Neil shrugged “well, yellow card certainly doesn’t help, but you know.”

The journalist chuckled quietly, but quickly moved on to the next question “You’re the last of your team that beat the Ravens 4 years ago, how does it feel to be the last person left in the foxes, and has it been difficult with the new team members?”

Neil paused for a moment thinking over his answer before he continued, “it’s a little strange, I forget it’s something they watched on tv not something that was built up over time through hours and hours of practice, but it’s certainly never been difficult. There’s always an adjustment period with a new team and a new dynamic, but it never remained an issue, I will always remain close with the foxes who were with me when we beat the Ravens, but these guys will always be a part of my life as well.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that”, the reporter responded, “this is your last year with the foxes, what do you plan on doing afterward? I know that almost everyone has graduated on to professional teams, with the occasional exception of course.” 

Neil’s smile dropped a little a this, his mouth twisting, “I can’t say for sure what I plan to do after a graduate, but I do know I will continue on with a team, it’s just a matter of arranging that first.”

The reporter nodded politely, however her eyes gleamed, Neil knew that she was gearing up for a big question.

Taking in a deep breath, Neil prepared himself, he will be fine, he has to be, it took a long time for Wymack to allow him to talk to reporters again after a couple of unforgiven situations. 

“So, as you know, you are hot gossip in lots of magazines, not only because you’re extremely photogenic and probably provide fantasies for many men and women,”

As a matter of fact, Neil did not know this, but he’s certain Andrew did.

“… but there have also been many articles inquiring about your relationship with Andrew Minyard, previous Foxes goalkeeper after you two came out 2 years ago, and the impact his actions may have on your sporting career due to his troublesome nature. Do you think Andrew's public conduct will impact your career? I mean… what is it really like dating Andrew?” the reporter asked, grinning like a high schooler trading gossip.

Neil gaped, I mean, everyone is aware of his sharp mouth, it’s certainly not a hidden secret, did they really think that he would respond well to this question? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Matt and Wymack struggling to get through the crowd before Neil could say anything, but Neil knew that they wouldn’t get there in time, and he certainly had some things to say before they got to him.

Neil’s smile dropped as he stared directly at the reporter's hopeful smile, “What it like dating Andrew? Is that what you’re really asking? What do you want to hear? That he’s holding my career back? That he’s doesn’t encourage me to do my best? That he doesn’t give me a good luck kiss before every game to psych me out?” Neil growled only just getting started.

“I think the real question I should be asking is when the _fuck_ it became your business? No really, when? Because as far as I’m aware all you guys should give a shit about is whether I get the goal in or not, and even that is out of your control. So, when did you think you had the right to ask if my boyfriend’s dislike of paparazzi and reporters impacted my playing, I know! it sounds stupid when I say it like that doesn’t it?”

The reporter was now holding an alarmed expression slowly stepping backward while withdrawing her arm holding the microphone. Neil snatched the microphone out of her hand and faced the camera.

Facing the camera Neil addressed his audience, “Stop invading me and my boyfriend’s privacy, I don’t give a shit about your relationships, so why should you give a shit about mine? it’s entirely irrelevant! We only came out so there would be public gay figures in the Exy sports community, not so you could know every detail of our lives.”

“You wanna know what it’s like to date Andrew? Or would you rather assume and spread false gossip so he can fulfill this archetype of a bad buy that every good guy need?”

“Do you actually wanna know that he doesn’t go outside the week before one of my games so when he’s predictably confronted by paparazzi it’s not the only thing you ask me about after a game? Do you actually want to know that he watches every game at home, so when I get back there is always a hot bath ready for me and dinner on the table? Do you wanna know the reason he never accepts interviews is that he hates small talk, and would rather just answer the questions on like a quiz sheet then send it in? Do you wanna know that he never does photoshoots and clothes advertising because he hates capitalism and is picky about what he wears? Do you wanna know that all those big name brand companies send him clothes to sponsor online, but he never does, and you all get upset when he doesn’t post shirtless pics and half-naked ones of him laying around in underwear, and it’s always because he knows how much that can impact children and their expectations on how to look and the incredibly negative effect it can have on mental health?”

Neil paused, a momentary grin on his face, “Do you know that I’m the only one he allows to see him in that underwear lain across the bed in his ripped glory? You will never know the beauty of a raw, naked or vulnerable Andrew, and you never will.”

“You couldn’t imagine what it would be like to date Andrew, nothing in your pathetic lives could live up to dating Andrew. I can say for certain that I would not be here if it wasn’t for Andrew, and I don’t mean at this game, I mean I probably wouldn’t be playing Exy, I mean probably would be dead. So, you can fuck off with these assumptions that he doesn’t support my career, you can fuck off with the ‘he’s rude to everyone, therefore, he’s rude to Neil’, and you can especially fuck off with the invading of our privacy. And for god sake, what do you expect to happen when he curses at you for stopping him from meeting his friends for breakfast.”

“Andrew is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and none of you are fans of mine if you don’t respect us, our decisions and our privacy, or believe things said about us that haven’t been released by us or people we trust.”

Neil stopped to turn around to Matt, Dan, and Wymack standing behind with varying levels of concern and amusement on their faces.

Matt grabbed the mike off Neil and looked at the camera, “Honestly guys I have to agree with Neil, you have no idea what you’re talking about. I know they not big on PDA, but they are really fucking cute together, and once they are comfortable with you, goddamn! I mean I have a folder on my phone just for Andrew and Neil napping with their cats.”

Wymack grabbed the microphone off of Matt and gave Neil and Matt a quick look, telling them that they will get a mouthful later, but quickly turned his attention back to the camera “I tend to make a point of not discussing anything to do with my teams private life unless it impacts the team or their playing, but I will say this, Andrew and Neil's relationship is one of the healthiest I’ve ever seen, they are both incredibly supportive of each other, and I support them in saying their relationship is absolutely none of your business.”

Neil gaped at Wymack, as he had said, he made a point of never interfering with anyone’s private life, but after hearing that Neil couldn’t help but feel grateful while simultaneously blush the hardest, he’s ever blushed.

Much to Neil’s surprise, before Wymack could hand back the microphone, Dan snatched it off of him and grinned at Neil before turning back to the camera, “what I want to say has already been said, but I would like to very publicly state that although they are cute, their relationship is none of your business.”

Dan turned to look at Neil, “ Also Andrew texted me to tell you that he’s almost impressed by your inability to talk to reporters and that he doesn’t appreciate the fact that everyone knows, and I quote “ how incredibly fucking hot I am in Calvin Klein underwear, and everyone is missing out on the delicious sight, but it’s nice to know it churns Neil’s loins”, also followed by “ do not read that out, Nicky sent it.” And recently followed by “fuck you”.

Dan turned back to the camera, before looking back down at her phone. Also, Nicky told me to say on behalf of him that he also has super cute photos of Andrew and Neil and that they are his OTP, and they are incredibly in love and it’s adorable he’s so happy for them, and Neil please stop Andrew from sending me home.” Dan then looked towards the reporter “he also told me to tell you to suck a horses dick.”

“Renee told me to say they have an incredibly supportive and healthy relationship and is very happy for both of them, and Aaron told me to say they would probably die from idiotic causes before they hurt each other, and finally Alison told me to say that the reporter sucks ass worse than stepping barefoot on a cockroach.”

Dan looked up from her phone and grinned at the camera and the reporter, “Ok we’re done.”

Neil stopped to look back at the camera catching the reporters simultaneously gobsmacked and offended expression, letting out a hysterical laugh, before walking back to the change room.

Wymack quickly gathered everyone up and pushed them back into the change room, catching any stragglers while muttering under his breath about a pay rise.

Neil knew that Andrew wouldn’t be pleased with him when he got back, but he also knew that he didn’t say anything Andrew didn’t want anyone else to know.

Rushing, he quickly made it home, avoiding the crowds. Neil paused at his front door, he felt like he should knock, which was stupid, so he didn’t, but he still felt like he should. He opened the door peaking his head around, spotting Andrew on the couch, with an empty carton of ice cream next to him.

Andrew clearly noticed Neil’s entrance, but didn’t turn to look at him “you’re such a fucking idiot, I don’t think I can even fully comprehend it.”

Neil grinned sheepishly “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I mean how else was I supposed to respond to that question!”

Andrew scowled “I hate you”

Neil knew that when Andrew said that, he usually meant that he hated the way Neil was making him feel, but sometimes in his darker moments Neil couldn’t help but think that maybe Andrew really meant it, and after that interview, Neil felt a bit raw.

Neil tried not to let it get to him, but he was tired and worn out from the overwhelming burst of anger in the interview. Neil knew rationally that Andrew didn’t mean it, but he could already feel the tears building up, and gathering behind his eye, causing an ache.

Neil faltered blinking hard, Neil felt all of the spit leave his mouth, and somewhere in his mind he was thinking that the spit didn’t actually go anywhere, but all he could think about was if he had officially fucked it with Andrew.

Andrew sighed heavily “come here.”

Neil hesitated confused “but… aren’t you...?”

“Come here,” Andrew repeated firmly.

Dropping his bag Neil walked forward hesitating on whether he should sit down next to Andrew or whether he wants space. Sighing heavily Andrew grabbed his arm and pulled him down, making him land heavily half on top of Andrew.

Andrew's hand tightened around Neil’s neck, while his other hand snaked out and grabbed his chin, “don’t be stupid, you know what I mean.”

Neil’s breath shuddered, “but what if you really mean it one day? How do I know what you actually mean? I mean I’m making assumptions.” Neil muttered out quietly, scanning Andrew's face, trying to get a clue on what Andrew was thinking.

Andrew scowled “ You know me better than anyone else, I’ve told you things I would never tell anyone else, you know when I say I hate I you, that you’ve made me feel something I’m not comfortable expressing, you know it means that you’ve made me pleased, you know it means that you made my heart speed up, you know it means that I’m overwhelmed by my need for you, you know it means you’ve made me blush, and you know it means I love you. So, don’t ask stupid questions, and don’t make me repeat myself.”

Neil grinned his stupidly bright relieved smile, and shifted closer to Andrew, “I do know that, but it’s nice to hear it, and I also know that you make me feel those things as well all the time, and I certainly know that I love you.”

Andrew squinted at Neil, gritting out a scolding “sap,” however, it was ruined by the blush rising up his neck and ears, and the rapid thumping of his heart Neil could feel through his shirt. 

Neil’s grin widened, and it couldn’t even be tamed when Andrew ground out a grumpy shut up.

Pulling Neil closer, Andrew brushed his lips against Neil’s, “yes or no?”

“Yes, Andrew, always yes.”

Andrew scowled, “until it’s no.”

“Of course, Andrew,” Neil grinned teasing, “but I could never say no to sexy ripped naked Andrew.”

Andrew sighed heavily “fucking Nicky.”

“No, me," Neil grinned. 

“Gross.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, literally busted it out in 2 hours while I was supposed to be doing my assignment. Let me know if there are any mistakes, I'm so sick that I can't really comprehend words at the moment, but I promise to fix it up. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you want me to continue the story, leave me some ideas, I have a few (but yours are probably better than mine).


End file.
